criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret Experiments
The Secret Experiments (Case #21) is the twenty-first case of the game and the last in the Financial Center. The victim was a journalist, Rachel Priest, who was found melting in a vat of acid with her skull smashed and separated from her body. The killer was the CEO of Greene's Stock Trading company, Alden Greene. Rachel had found out that Army General James Marsh was trying to develop a super soldier serum in the army which made the bones of a man grow excessively and turned them into a war machine (for example, Drake Ribbs), but the army had ordered James to stop when they heard about his dangerous human test trials. However, James secretly and illegally continued with the funding of Alden's company, Greene PharmaCorp. Towards the end of this case, James was found guilty of accompanying Alden in the murder of Rachel. When Alden was arrested, he explained to the team that Rachel had come to the secret lab where he and James were. There, Rachel told them that she knew about the illegal super serum and that she would expose their secret plan. General Marsh told Alden to kill Rachel and Alden took a syringe and injected the super serum into the victim's body. Since the serum was only made for men, Rachel had completely torn her skin due to excessive growth of bones and died. Both Alden and James were arrested and taken to court, where the judge, Olivia Hall sentenced both of them to Life Imprisonment. Victim *'Rachel Priest '(Her body was found melting in a vat of acid) Murder Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Alden Greene' Suspects Carl Ackerman.png|Carl Ackerman Drake Ribbs.png|Drake Ribbs James Marsh.png|James Marsh Alden Greene case 21.png|Alden Greene Kelly Speltz.png|Kelly Speltz Killer's Profile *The killer owns a guard dog. *The killer wears office shoes. *The killer has a chemical stain. *The killer is bald. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes Scene 1 (Case #21 - Grim News Headquarters).png|Grim News Headquarters Scene 2 (Case #21 - Reporter's Desk).png|Reporter's Desk 640px-Scene_3_(Case.png|Experiments Room Scene 4 (Case #21 - Operating Table).png|Operating Table Scene 5 (Case 21 - CEO's Office).png|CEO's Office Scene 6 (Case #21 - Alden Greene's Desk).png|Alden Greene's Office Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Grim News Headquarters. *Examine Blank Journal. *Examine Trapdoor. *Investigate Experiment Room. *Examine Shoeprint. *Examine Smashed Skull. *Analyze Skull. *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Inform Carl of Rachel's death. *Investigate why Rachel was talking to Drake. *Investigate Grim News Headquarters. *Examine Research Files. *Question General Marsh over his warnings to Rachel. *Go to Chapter 2. Chapter 2: *Question Alden Greene. *Investigate CEO's Office. *Examine Stained Carpet. *Analyze Blue Substance. *Interrogate Kelly Speltz. *Investigate Reporter's Desk. *Examine Tablet Computer. *Get Drake talking about super serum. *Go to Chapter 3. Chapter 3: *Talk to Greene about his possible business involvement with the army. *Investigate Alden Greene's Desk. *Examine Cryptex. *Question Carl over his betrayal of Rachel. *Analyze USB Stick. *Quizz Marsh on the serum conspiracy. *Investigate Operating Table. *Examine Paper Sheet. *Make Kelly Speltz confess she created the serum. *Examine Chemical Waste. *Analyze Human Nail. *Examine Broken Syringe. *Analyze Syringe. *Examine Ragged Handkerchief. *Analyze Handkerchief Fibres. *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. Additional Investigation: *Talk to Carl Ackerman about Rachel's death. *Investigate Grim News Headquarters. *Examine Notepad. *Give the number back to Carl Ackerman. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Kelly Speltz about illegal experiments. *Investigate Experiment Room. *Examine Lab Coat. *Analyze Hairs. *Arrest Kelly Speltz. (Reward: 100 XP) *Talk to Drake Ribbs about his desease. *Investigate CEO's Office. *Examine Shredded Paper. *Give back his medical files to Drake Ribbs. (Reward: Bullets Necklace, Camo Beret) *Investigate Next Case. Trivia *The Secret Experiments is the only case in which three of the suspects are arrested: (Alden Greene, James Marsh and Kelly Speltz) Category:Cases Category:Financial Center